


秘密荡妇

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 一辆用来拉垃圾的三轮车。CP是贝加，前后有意义的那种。请确定可以接受再吃。非常垃圾！！！非常垃圾！！！





	秘密荡妇

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想给老年人们写虐文的然后写出来全是车！！！我有罪！  
> 主要是我写了好几稿的清水走心流贝加，感觉就是在艺术加工/复述他俩的自传……顿时觉得十分无趣……  
> 对于这种cp 我们就 只能搞车了。  
> （是的所以是他俩的错）））？？？？？
> 
> 所以这个该叫什么 清洁柜橱震？(janitor's cupboard还是啥的)

加里的双臂颤抖着撑着壁橱的柜面，他知道自己要撑不住了。  
或许是因为壁橱内空间狭小又封闭的缘故，不流通的空气燥热得令人难以忍受。加里甚至能感觉到空气在以自己可感知的速度减少。他喘息着想获取新鲜的氧气，却只是感觉到柜子里的温度再一次升高，栗色的前额发早就被汗水打湿，他甚至能感觉到汗水顺着脊柱流下，一路滑到自己的臀部上方，他羞耻得想要挣扎，却再一次被身后的人按在了柜壁上。Alpha的气息突然如排山倒海般袭来，像一个温暖的巢穴那样裹住了他，让他一时间突然失去了反抗的能力，只能在喉头挤出一声温软的呻吟。  
大卫的一只手攀上柜面，去寻找加里的右手。而另一只手则揽住了自家恋人的腰，他吻着加里的脖颈后侧，找到那个柔软的腺体，忽轻忽重地舔舐着那处敏感的皮肤，惹得身下人发出一声又一声难耐的呜咽，下意识地摆动起腰胯来，像是在渴求着什么。

“Beck…Becks…”加里呜咽着喊出身后恋人的名字，一边不知廉耻地将自己的臀部往后蹭去，如同一只发情的兔子。他的球裤早就退到了膝盖，双膝因为长时间的顶撞而发红，双腿更是在跪坐之下酸得失去知觉。但对于加里来说，这些不适感在此刻都成了催情的最好药剂。他急切地渴求着恋人的进入，插入他，用他的性器插入这具毫不餍足的身体。加里感受着身后人的体温，全身都轻微地颤抖起来，空气里桃子的气味立刻更为浓郁了起来。  
加里听见身后传来一阵被努力压低了的笑声，他当然知道这是什么——大卫那个家伙不知道在笑个什么东西。他转过头去瞥向那金色长发底下的英俊面容，果然嘴角正憋着一抹笑意。他看着对方，怒目而视，可凌厉的眼神配上他现在这副浑身潮红，眼角含春的媚颜，不仅毫无威慑力，反而让身后的Alpha再也抑制不住嘴角的笑意，凑上前来亲了亲加里湿漉漉的发梢。  
“你这个混蛋。”加里连句完整的话都说不出来，只能挣扎着挤出一句咒骂。光是感觉到金发Alpha的体温，他就仿佛要融化了一样。他不由自主地朝对方身上蹭去，同志身子微侧，回头在那人的嘴角落下一个吻。  
“求你了，快进来……”加里早就把羞耻心抛到九霄云外去了，再说了，这是大卫——在他面前，没什么丢人不丢人的，“我要忍不住了，求你了，Becks……”  
大卫脸上的笑容仍然没有消退，却确实变得更为温柔起来。他偏过头吻了吻加里湿润绯红的脸颊，然后又含住了那两片饱满的双唇。  
“遵命，我的队长。”  
两人这样缠绵了一会儿，大卫任由加里急切地吻着他，向他索求着什么，同时揽着他腰的那只手已经一路向下，来到了加里的身后，手指伸向那个早就湿透了的后穴。当他深入第一根手指的时候，宛如将手伸进草莓或者蜂蜜酱罐子，破开一股粘稠的阻力将手指顺畅地探入，可却依然被紧紧地吸附在一片温软之中。加里忍不住嗯嗯啊啊地喊起来，身体下意识地紧绷，光滑的壁面上没有任何可以抓持的东西，加里葱白的五指在神色的木头上无助地抓挠着，仿佛溺水的旅人。与此同时，身后的刺激又彻底让他的最后一点支撑被快感打得支离破碎，他不由得软声叫了起来，双臂渐渐地从柜壁上滑落，转而身子前倾，用双肘撑起了自己的身体。  
大卫将一根手指在加里的后穴里耐心地进出着，其实加里已经被扩张得足够湿软了，但他只是想再稍微谨慎一些罢了。直到加里难耐地摆起腰跨，催促他赶紧快点之后，才缓慢插入了第二根手指。  
加里要被他逼疯了，他真是不懂大卫贝克汉姆这个人。在床上开干起来的时候能把他操得浑身发软到第二天下不了床，可前戏的时候又格外地磨蹭。情热中的Omega什么时候忍得了这种折磨。他简直要自己调转身头去，抓住那家伙的阴茎把自己往上操了。  
“你——你能不能快一点——”加里忍不住转过头去，一双焦糖色的眼睛蒙着迷雾，带着点咬牙切齿地望向身后的青梅竹马，“你要是硬了——就他妈的上啊——”  
你别是还没硬吧。加里想，但这不大可能，早就在大卫把他们俩双双拖进这个小破柜子里的时候他就硬了，那可不是什么能藏得住的东西。而他现在只想着一件事——  
他感觉到身后的金发少年动作慢了下来，将手指缓缓地抽出了他的后穴。加里的后穴立刻下意识地收缩起来，像是在挽留身体里的填充物。他想着终于要开始了，趴在柜子上，呼吸着空气中的Alpha信息素。令他没想到的是，身后的金发少年整个人身体贴了上来，伏在他身上，勃起的硬物贴在加里的臀缝之间——加里能感觉到，而且他绝对已经为此脸红了。  
“Becks…”  
他想说点什么，却被身后Alpha的几个吻给噤声，压得说不出话来，他突然有点慌张，想着自己是不是说错话了。他心里还是把大卫当一个需要照顾的弟弟看的，只是偶尔，Omega的天性也会莫名地跳出来，让他忍不住想对自己的Alpha撒娇任性。但是现在这个情况却让加里有点惶恐，他想转身问大卫他还好吗，却突然被人咬住了耳朵。手一路慢慢地下滑，那人的牙齿磨着自己的耳廓，搂住了他的腰。  
“Gaz…”那人的少年音清晰地通过耳骨上的震动传进加里的脑中，“你是真的……”  
然后他停住了，没有再说话。  
加里本来想，他要不再接着说他就直接问他。可下一秒他就感到自家Alpha的龟头顶到了自己的穴口，突然的一撑让加里差点就这么去了。他被这突然的一顶给惊得软了腰，大卫缓缓地推送着自己的阴茎，直到完全没入加里的身体，感受着包裹着他的温热湿软，加里下意识地绞着自己的内壁，口中不断地泄出呻吟。他低下头，在一片朦胧的视线中看到自己也正挺立着的下半身。想要伸手去触碰，却被身后的男孩挡开了，他的声音又轻飘飘地传来。  
“让我来。”  
进攻突然就开始了，加里完全没有准备，大卫前后挺动起自己的腰，性器在加里的身体里快速地移动起来，突如其来的冲刺让加里一下子承受不住，咬着下唇也无法控制住冲破喉咙的尖利呻吟。太快了，他想出口制止大卫——这小子就是这样，一旦快起来又让人完全受不了，可是每一个出口的音节都被快感打碎成了一片片孤独的音节，那人的手毫无规律地撸动着加里的前身，但却也足够刺激了。加里自己都不知道自己已经溢出了多少前液。身后的前列腺被不断地刮蹭着，过于快速的刺激让加里觉得仿佛要被操到眼冒金星了。他知道自己要去了，想出声提醒，但却出不了声，只有一声高过一浪的甜蜜呻吟提醒着身后的少年自己已经要高潮了。而大卫很明显是知道了，于是加快了手上的速度，加里的身体剧烈地颤抖着，整个柜子都跟着抖动了起来。然后他毫不意外地高潮了，白色的浊液喷了大卫满手，而他整个人则瘫软下来，后穴宛如条件反射般地紧紧吸附着大卫的阴茎，感受到那具尚还坚硬的性器仍然留在自己的体内。他呜咽了两声，他现在的身体太敏感了，哪怕就是这样待着带来的摩擦都能让他感受到刺激。大卫低头吻了吻他的耳垂，然后没等加里再喘一口气，就又开始了新一轮的冲刺。  
“啊——Becks，慢点，慢点——啊、呜——”  
他挣扎着说出破碎的言语，但是大卫用那只还沾着精液的手摸上了他的胸口，揉捏着那两颗已经挺立的乳头。加里的身子又颤抖起来，仿佛就能这么再被操硬一次。但是他受不了了，这种刺激对他来说已经过头了。每一次的撞击都能让他下意识夹紧身体，然后听到身上大卫更加沉重的喘息，最终那人低头在他耳边，喘息着他的名字，一声声喊着，加里知道他要去了，回过头，浅浅地吻住了他的唇。  
大卫最终射在了他身体里，加里感觉得到那粘腻的液体留在自己的身体里，觉得又羞耻又色情。但他一直没告诉大卫他其实相当喜欢这种感觉——那种仿佛被利用，被如玩物一样对待的感觉，如果不是加里的全身早就因为情潮而泛红，他觉得自己肯定已经脸红了。  
大卫轻轻转过他的身子，把他搂进自己的怀里。加里这时抬头看见他的脸，金色的湿刘海下面一双棕色眼睛清澈无比，裸露的胸膛一起一伏，看起来就像是——刚刚结束一场比赛——  
他这样子我见得多了，加里想，但一想到他是因为自己才变成这个样子的，不由得又下意识夹紧了双腿。  
大卫抬起他的下巴，两人交换了一个吻，加里突然吃吃地笑了。  
“我真是一朵漂亮的小娇花。”  
大卫先是用一副完全没反应过来的震惊表情看着他，直到反应过来加里在说什么，他才反应过来，把头埋在加里的肩膀里笑了起来。  
“是的。”他一边笑一边说，“你确实是。”  
加里得意地笑了笑，又往男友的怀里蹭去。两人这么依偎了一会儿，加里手玩着贝克汉姆胸口的吊坠，突然想起了什么——那件让他很在意的事。  
“所以……”他突然开口问道，嗓子因为刚才的情事而显得沙哑许多，“你刚才突然停下来，是想跟我说什么？”  
“啊？”  
“就是中间，你突然不说话了——在我，在我让你……操我之后……”  
加里的脸又红了，他真的太淫荡了，他怎么说出这种话来的？  
大卫望着他，像是想起了他说的是什么。他一只手放在加里湿漉漉的后背，无意识地打着圈，惹得怀里的小队长发出舒服的哼哼。  
“那其实是因为……”他说着又停下来，像是在寻找合适的措辞，“我不知道。”  
“什么？”  
大卫漂亮的眉头有点皱在了一起，他低下头望着加里，不知道该怎么启齿：“我不知道你是不是真的舒服。”  
“每次我们做的时候，你总是……你总是——太过主动了。”他顿了顿，而加里只感觉到自己全身的温度都在升高，“虽然可能是因为发情的缘故，但你不发情的时候也是这样，只要我们一做，你就特别的——积极主动。”  
加里不敢相信地睁大了眼睛盯着大卫，看到那个金发少年的棕色眼睛里闪过一丝不安。他下意识地小声惊呼了一声：“Becks！”  
“我只是，我只是在担心你是不是为了给我看才那样的。其实我没有让你舒服，你那么表现只是为了让我安心——我不想，我不想最后只有我一个人开心。所以我每次都拖很久是因为我觉得那样你会准备好，而不是每次都只有我一个人在爽结果你却……”  
他没再说下去了，因为加里捧起他的脸吻了上去，热情得一如既往。  
“Becks。”他坚定地说道，“如果你这还不能叫可爱我不知道还有什么是了。”  
然后他一只手揉上少年的金发，弄乱了他的头发，惹得对方露出小狗一样的笑容，加里忍不住又亲了上去。  
“这是没有的事——Becks，我才不是，我才不是那种Omega好吗？为了迎合Alpha在床上假装高潮什么的——我跟你说实话，我超级爽，你在床上不能再棒了——”他又亲了一下大卫。  
然后他像是想到自己之前，脸颊又些许地发红起来，抿了抿嘴，确实流露出不好意思的神色：“虽然我确实不知道我为什么会变成那样……你确实觉得我像个荡妇，是吗？”  
“是。”大卫下意识地脱口而出，然后赶紧补了一句，“但是是好的那种。”  
加里被他逗得噗噗笑。  
“那就是了，我只在你面前这样。”他嘴角还浮着笑意，搂着男友的脖子，把头埋在他的颈间，呼吸着Alpha令人安心的像是海风一样的气息，“我是你一个人的，Becks……”  
大卫搂着怀里的少年，柔软的身体温软无比。两人挤在着黑暗窄小的空间里，分享着只属于彼此的一点甜蜜。

 

1个彩蛋：

斯科尔斯站在橱柜前，鉴于他平时就是一副要杀人的冷漠表情，所以他现在的表情确实也没和平时有太大的区别。但吉格斯知道，他要杀人了。  
“唔。”他望了望身边的斯科尔斯，“你觉得他们俩什么时候会出来？”  
“不知道。”斯科尔斯冷静地说，“我只知道他俩不要想见到明天的太阳了。”  
手里还握着拖把的斯科尔斯浑身弥漫着黑气，而吉格斯只能握紧笤帚感叹，为什么偏偏是他们俩今天负责打扫卫生。  
不过也总比尼基和菲尔好，他不敢想象菲尔要是听到了他们刚才听见的会不会立刻昏倒。  
“其实我们可以直接打开柜门把东西塞进去。”吉格斯说道，又想了想，“但是我可能会被看到的东西留下终身心理阴影的，所以还是算了吧。”  
就在斯科尔斯还打算说点什么的时候，柜门突然打开了，两个湿漉漉的，衣衫不整，脸上还带着闷热的红潮的少年就从柜子里钻了出来。而当他们四个人看见彼此的时候——吉格斯阴险地笑了笑，斯科尔斯面无表情，加里脸色突然惨白，贝克汉姆则瞪大了眼睛。  
得了。吉格斯不由得偷偷地笑起来，这下有好戏看了。

**Author's Note:**

> ……恭喜你们活下来了！（没有被雷死
> 
> 最后解释几个点啊。  
> “一朵漂亮的小娇花”其实是我开车的缘由……原梗不是这样的，但不知道咋的就跑题了……算了。  
> 原梗是大内有一次喝醉了（真的醉了吗）发了自拍到Snapchat并且配文“我真是一朵漂亮的小娇花(pretty little flower啥的，我不记得了ry)”这个男人啊……  
> 然后关于小贝的 耐力（？？？）的想法来自于大内说曼联有个魔鬼跑步机，那个跑步机谁上谁累死，跑一会儿就趴地上不能动了，只有小贝和约克两个可以跑完全程，beat the machine，啊，好A（？）然后关于小贝的球风大内也不厌其烦地苏了很多，啊好反正就那么回事儿吧……
> 
> 谢谢您的观看  
> 不要打我）））））


End file.
